My Little Fortress: Friendship is Warfare
by XanderNA
Summary: When RED team finds a portal in BLU's base, they get transported into the world of My Little Pony. But bad things start to happen...Rated T cause of blood and stuff.
1. Chapter 1: The Portal

"Phew," a young skinny man wiped sweat of his forehead, "that heavy was tough!"

"Don't worry Scout, we were team'n up on im," a man with a builders hat on his head replied to him speaking in a Texan accent.

Scout just smiled as he and Engineer walked through BLU's base. The room was empty; accept from a man wearing a hat with one of the sides turned up, leaning against the wall. Scout noticed the body of a spy next to Sniper.

"Hey fellas," Sniper said in an Australian accent. "Can you radio the others Engineer? I found some kinda portal" he pointed at a black portal which had tiny circler galaxies hovering inside. Amazed by what he had seen, Engineer radioed the rest of his team.

"Hey crew! Sniper found some sort of portal. We've cleared out every single blu member so come in!" Engineer radioed to the others. He heard lots of voices saying 'coming' but couldn't tell which voice was which.

"Much obliged" Engineer replied and turned off his radio.

_**Ten minuets later…**_

"Zees is it?" Medic asked Sniper staring at the portal.

"Yep, this is it…weird eh?" Sniper answered, but was soon interrupted by a blu soldier.

"DIE!" the blu soldier shouted like all soldiers usually would and fired a rocket in front of them. All of the team stumbled back except for Scout; for he was quick on his feet. He ran up to the red soldier and equipped his Atomizer and whacked the soldier over the head, knocking him out.

"BONK!" Scout taunted. The other 8 members of team red were in a bad situation though. Pyro had already fallen into the portal due to the explosion and Heavy had just been sucked into the portal. The rest of the team was going fast. But one by one, they all got drawn into the black void. Scout was the last to get pulled into it; despite how fast he was he got sucked into the portal. "Where the heck are we goin'?" Scout shouted to the team.

"Through this galaxy, this one here!" Engineer pointed to a small picture of the galaxy. It looked colourful, and had what looked like to be a kingdom with houses. But it was a bit _too_ colourful.

"Well…here we go" Spy exclaimed calmly and put his hand over his head and braced himself.


	2. A New Friendship

"Are you sure you saw something Applejack?" a large red pony asked an orange pony wearing a cowboy hat.

"I'm sure Big Mac," Applejack replied, her eyes still fixed to the forest "I saw somthin in Eveetree forest! Looked like a big ol portal, could you go gather round the others for me?"

"Sure," he said back to Applejack happily and dashed downstairs. He grabbed a slice of bread for breakfast and headed for the front door. But he stopped short just when he was about to leave because he had forgotten something.

Applebloom.

He went up to her room and checked on her. Her face was as fresh as a raindrop and she lay in her bed breathing slowly. He trotted to the front door and left the house. He was going to bring Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy; if she was brave enough, and Applejack of course. 'Who knows what happens if I bring Pinkie Pie along' thought Big Macintosh, but he avoided collecting her.

Scout woke up and groaned, rubbing the back of his head. He looked around himself. He was in a forest which had healthy looking trees and the air was fresh.

"Finally awake wanka?" Sniper called to Scout but didn't look at him; instead he had his eyes fixed to a kingdom. Scout saw the castle as well and his mouth dropped open.

"What da hell-_where_ da hell are we?!" Scout questioned Sniper, but no answer came.

An hour passed with the members of the RED team slowly waking up and getting used to their surroundings.

"Right fellas," Sniper explained "we need to check out that kingdom over there to see if there are people, we could get shelter and food and ask if they can warp us outta here…ya with me?"

"Yes about zat," Medic said in confirmation "von't vwe look odd with our weapons?" It was true. While RED was caught up in their conversation, little did they know that they were being watched.

"So these are the things?" A small yellow pony with a red mane asked Applejack.

"Yes Applebloom, _these_ are the things" she replied. Applebloom let out a squeal of excitement which alarmed Demoman.

"What was that?!" Demoman shouted to Soldier.

"Take it easy cupcake," Soldier patted Demoman on the shoulder "there's nothing there!"

"I'M SURE THERE IS SOMETHING IN THAT BIG BUSH OVER THERE LADDY!" Meanwhile, Applejack had her hoof clamped around Applebloom's mouth.

"Shhhh!" Applejack hushed Applebloom.

"Sorry" Applebloom apologised. The 6 ponies and one smaller pony, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Big Mackintosh, Applejack and Applebloom examined the 9 creatures standing before them.

One creature, who was young and skinny, talked in a Bostonian accent, wore a flap cap which had a white truck in the top of it.

The second creature, the one who was arguing with the brown creature, had a helmet which covered his eyes and strange circular objects on his belt.

Then the ponies' eyes set on the third creature. This one had no skin showing at all and wore protective overalls and what looked like a gas mask over his head. He also had three cylinder shaped objects on his sash like the second creature. He wore what looked like a yellow gas tank on his back. This creature scared the pack the most.

Next, the brown coloured skin one that was arguing with the second creature. He had an eye patch over its left eye and Fluttershy felt sorry for him. He had attached to each side of his suit, three yellow and grey capsules. He also had a cap over the top of his head, showing no hair.

The fifth creature was the biggest of them all. He was bald and had a sash lined with small coloured metal pellets and had huge fists and an even bigger belly.

The next one wasn't speaking that much. It wore a builder's hat and goggles and was staring into Eveetree forest. The third creature skipped up to it and muffled something to it. All the ponies could make out was "Mmf a hudda hur orist?"

"No Pyro," It replied chuckling, "you can't burn down this forest to see what else is around us."

The sevenths creature wore a white tailcoat and a strange gadget attached to his back. It looked like a white box with two large cylinders attached to either side. Twilight sensed something inside the cylinder shaped objects, but she decided to worry about that later.

The eighths creature had his eyes set on Equestria. He wore orange tinted wraparound glasses and a beige cowboy hat. He wore a sleeve-less jacket and had a red t-shirt underneath.

"That one looks well dressed…-whatever it is." Rarity informed the others.

The ponies saw the final creature. He wore a red suit with a red tie and a mask that covered his face except his eyes and mouth. On his head it wore a fedora and it was fiddling with what looked like a knife. It also had a lit cigarette in its mouth.

The creatures' looks, apart from the third one, wasn't the thing that disturbed them. They all had weapons.

The first one was holding a double barrelled shotgun, a baseball bat and what looked like a red can of drink which read 'BONK' and something else but it was too small to read for them.

The second creature, the one who was _still_ fighting with the forth one, had a rocket launcher on the ground and was holding a garden shovel.

The third creature had what looked like a homemade flamethrower with a red dragon nuzzle, a grey flare gun but with a bigger and wider barrel which had a thick orange ring at the front of the barrel, and a homemade axe alongside the flamethrower.

The brown coloured one, who had now been tackled by the second creature and was wrestling with it, held a grenade launcher and had a brown bottle strapped to his side. He also wore a circler shield on his left arm with a spike on the front.

The fifth one had a minigun and instead of soft boxing gloves, he had ones that were made out of metal. He also carried what looked like a sandwich which was poking out of a small case on his right hand side.

"He must get hungry easily" commented Applejack.

"Eeyup" Big Macintosh replied making Applebloom giggle.

They focused on the sixth creature and saw it had large beige coloured shotgun attached to its back and a pistol and what seemed to be a small sheath for a wrench on its right side. He also had two odd looking controls to his left side.

The next creature had a crossbow, a bone saw and strange but large gun which had a massive barrel. Twilight sensed a strange magic inside like she did when she looked at the tanks.

The eighth creature had a sniper rifle and a sheath for a machete. He also had strapped to his belt a jar of yellow liquid.

The final thing they saw about the last creature was that he had a revolver on his right side.

"They're gonna have to glue you back together, IN HELL!" The brown one shouted and armed himself with his grenade launcher. Suddenly a gloved hand raised the grenade launcher and it fired into the air.

"MMPH HUDDA HUDMM!" the one with the gas mask lectured, pointing at him.

"Demoman is drunk _again?! _The skinny man said, rushing over to them.

The grenade toppled to the ground, bounced a few times, and rolled into some tall grass, the tall grass that the ponies were hiding in.

"W-what is that?!" Fluttershy asked franticly.

"IT'S A GRENADE RUN!" Applejack answered loudly alerting this time all nine of team RED. The grenade exploded making a black star shape in the ground.

Demoman smirked.

"See?" He said. Team RED moved closer to the grass.

There they saw the six ponies. None of them looked injured, except for one small pony. Applebloom winced and Applejack comforted her and examined the wound on her leg. The awkward silence was broken by Scout.

"They're nothing but a bunch of ponies!" he shouted. Rainbow Dash and Big Macintosh were quickly to object.

"Excuse me! I'm the fasted pony in _all_ Equestria and we all have different things about us." Rainbow Dash explained in Scouts face. Big Macintosh anger was rising and team RED could see it on his face. Pyro backed down, not liking the look on Big Macintoshes face.

"STOP IT!" Twilight stopped the two ponies.

They had never heard her shout like that. Medic started to walk over to Applejack and Applebloom obviously feel sorry for them. He knelt down by the pair.

"Is she alright?" he asked. Applejack didn't answer. The wound wasn't bad, a small scab but still painful enough for a small pony to walk with.

"She'll be alright," Applejack finally answered ", but I see you're there team 'medic' do you think you could heal her?"

"I could"

"Could you please?" Applebloom asked him.

"Alright then." Medic got up and aimed his medigun at Applebloom. The ponies were alerted but when the red beam of the medigun touched Applebloom, she sighed with relief. She felt a raw energy flowing through her and she stared down at her front, left leg. The scab had gone. The ugly shade of red that used to be there was now her usual yellow skin.

"H-how did you do that?" asked Applebloom in disbelief.

"My medigun can heal even ze worst of wounds." Medic replied.


	3. A New Battle

After thanking Medic briefly, the ponies and team RED exchanged names and talked for a while about where they are.

"So let me get this straight," Sniper started "we're stuck in some sort of magical pony land"

"It's called Equestria Sniper" Twilight corrected.

"Yeah, something like that… but umm… do ya know if someone could warp us back to our original home?" Sniper finished.

"Princess Celestia?" Twilight suggested.

"Princess Celestia?"

"Yes, shall I send a letter to her now?"

"If that would be alright mate" Sniper asked.

Of course they would have to wait somewhere, so they decided to stay in Twilights until Princess Celestia arrived.

"I will always be faster than you!" Scout bragged in Rainbow Dash's face.

"No, I'm faster than you!" she replied.

"You wanna race chucklenuts?"

"Fine, but I'll beat you!"

"Alright then…3, 2, 1, GO!" The pair bolted off way ahead of the pack.

"Well Scout doesn't know where Twilight's house is so…" Big Macintosh said.

"So little Scout won't win!" Heavy laughed and pointed an accusing finger in the direction of the distant pair. Meanwhile, Fluttershy had trotted over to Medic.

"W-what kind of magic _do_ you have in those…capsules?" Fluttershy questioned.

"Tis very complicated," Medic replied "but I can probably explain it to you in Twilight's house."

"If that would be alright-thank you!" she replied shyly.

"Dammit boys!" the BLU soldier cursed. Back in the TF2 world, the team BLU was puzzled by what to do; go in, or stay.

"We can't go in," the BLU spy commented "there are only nine of us, and do you know how many times they have beaten us?"

A hard finger tapped him on the shoulder and the BLU spy turned around.

A robotic Medic was bowing to him.

Immediately, the BLU spy armed himself with his ambassador and aimed at the robots head.

"Please, we do not want to hurt you" It said, straitening itself up.

"Team RED are more of a nuisance than you, and we know how much you dislike them" It extended a metal hand. "Also, they do not have the respawn machine with them."

The BLU spy hesitated for a moment, and then a grin appeared on his face.

"Oh yes!" the BLU spy said and shook with the robot Medic.

In Equestria, the group (after receiving some stares from the townponys) finally came to Twilights front door…only to find Scout and Rainbow Dash arguing, _again_.

"See? I'm the fastest" Rainbow Dash said.

"Well, I didn't know where her house was!" Scout objected.

"Wanna rematch?" Rainbow Dash suggested. The two were about to set off again, before Heavy grabbed Scout and Big Macintosh blocked Rainbow Dash.

"We cannot go running around the place," Heavy lectured the two "we have important things to discuss with ponies!" The pair apologized and the group entered Twilights house.

"Twilight! Your back! Did you order any-" Spike was cut off short by the nine figures standing before him. Pyro gave a wave and Soldier saluted.

"So are these are the things that came out of the portal?" Spike asked Twilight.

"Yes, they're called, _humans_" She answered.

"What were you saying before?" She asked.

"Ah! Yes," Spike dashed upstairs, "follow me!" team RED followed the purple dragon upstairs.

"Do these backpacks mean anything to you?" Spike questioned.

"Each of them has a symbol on them-one has rocket, on another a bomb, another a flame-"

Pyro leapt onto the backpack with the flame and opened it. He reached inside and retrieved a pink party hat.

"Well I'll be…" Engineer opened up another one to put a white cowboy hat on.

"Umm…so these are your backpacks I'm guessing" Rarity asked team RED.

"Affirmative" Soldier answered whilst attaching a foldable shovel to his back.

"Rarity? Is that your name?" A French voice questioned. Rarity swivelled round to see Spy waving at her.

"Yes, it is" she replied.

"Let me explain, our backpacks are not ordinary. They can store anything from a bazooka from a small doll. So we keep cloths, hats and weapons in our backpacks." Spy finished.

Rarity examined Spy because almost all of the RED team had changed into different cloths and equipped new weapons. He was still wearing his red fedora and still had his normal striped suit on. For his weapons, he had a black revolver by his side but she saw no knife poking out of a case or a pocket.

"Where's your knife gone" Rarity asked. Spy bent his wrist back as to reveal something up his sleeve. Which he did. A spike popped out revealing a deadly blade. Rarity smiled.

"In my opinion, I think you look the best out of your team." She said and trotted over to Twilight.

Later, Princess Celestia and Luna had arrived at Twilights house.

"Wait…you _can't_ get us outta here?" Scout asked.

"I'm sorry but even I don't have enough magic to do anything about transferring you to a different dimension, I'm very sorry." Celestia apologised.

"If we're stuck here then we better get comfortable!" Sniper tried to cheer up the group, but nobody did. Twilight looked guilty and felt sorry for them and looked up at Snipers face. But Snipers eyes were no looking at Twilights eyes; they were looking at the front door.

"What is it Sniper?" Big Macintosh asked seeing the look on Snipers face.

"Spy, do you hear it?" Sniper questioned Spy. He was also loading an arrow into his bow which was called 'The Huntsman'.

"Yes, I hear it," Spy replied "I hear that noise _too_ often" Snipers and Spy's hearing were their sharpest sense. Sniper aimed at Twilights front door and let the arrow fly. The arrow pieced the door and as soon as it did, a long low moan sounded. All of team RED looked at Pyro, and Pyro replied with a short 'mmph?' as if he was saying 'what?'

"It's not him mates" Sniper said.

"Then who is it then because you better have a good excuse for shooting an arrow through Twilights door!" Spike questioned angrily.

Sniper didn't answer with words, he answered by opening the door.

One arrow had clearly gone through the right eye socket of a BLU Pyros gas mask.

All of the ponies stared at the lifeless figure hanging by the arrow. For team RED it was a casual sight. Fluttershy immediately felt sick and hid behind Medic which he noticed. He also pulled out his Uber saw just in case.

Sniper turned to Spike and Twilight.

"Is that a good enough answer?" Sniper said.

"Y-yeah" Twilight and Spike both apologised together.

"TIME TO RUN COWARDS!" a Russian robotic voice shouted.

"Incoming!" Engineer warned and then pointed out the window.

But he didn't have time to say anything else because after that an explosion shattered the windows.

"What is happening?!" Rainbow Dash asked desperately. But now, they could see clearly the robotic and flesh figures out the house.

"Hit it doc!" an American voice sounded, its bazooka sparked and it changed to a light blue colour. The BLU Soldier loaded the first rocket.

"Every one! Get behind me!" Twilight shouted as her horn started to glow with purple magic. The Soldier loaded the second rocket. RED Soldier finally knew what weapon he was carrying…too late. The Soldier loaded the third rocket and blasted all three of the rockets at the group.

Twilight used her magic force field to protect her friends. But it didn't do much though.

When the first rocket hit, she was reduced to nothing. When the second rocket hit, the shield broke completely and Twilight had her energy drained from her and she collapsed to the ground. 'How?' she thought 'how can it break through my shield?' The third rocket started flying toward the group. If it weren't for the slight inaccuracy of the weapon, Twilight would have been hit, but instead the rocket exploded right in front of Twilight launching her into a wall.

She was knocked out. Fluttershy rushed over to examine Twilight.

"S-she's knocked out!" Fluttershy begins to panic. The BLU soldier tried to blast another rocket at the group, but Pyro was there, air blasting the final critical charged rocket right back at the BLU soldier. The BLU soldier dodged the rocket but it blasted the robotic medic behind him into pieces.

"Now the real hell is beginning for you maggots" the BLU soldier shouted.


End file.
